Crimson Eyes, Scarlet Heart
by YamiYugi100
Summary: A young girl promises to serve the devil all her life. But when she meet Yugi Moto and his friends, will she stand up and protect them from the person she has vowed to serve, or will she have them die a crimson death? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Eyes, Scarlet Heart

Chapter 1:Why you can live and why you can't die

You'll never forget the day you became and orphan. Your family was gone, everything you owned and cared about deserted you forever. You didn't have the will to get up, to live any longer seemed useless to usless to you. Yet, you wanted to live for something, anything would be ok to you as long as it was something. A delighted laughter sound quietly behind you. You turn to see a man standing next to you. "I know how you can live for something." He whispered. His offer intrigues you as he continues, "You can live for the devil, serve the darkness, and burn the light." You were shocked at this man's proposal, but being only six years old you didn't see a difference in this, so you eagerly accepted his offer, excited to live for something.

He smiled and plunged your right hand into something warm and red. "Now swear." he commanded. You say some words, they flowed out of your mouth as if you've recited them all your life. "I swear, " you began, "I swear to be an allie to the darkness, to be foe to the light. I swear to live in the shadows and serve the devil himself, even at my life. I swear to trust no one that is involved with the light, and to gather souls of the innocent in order to fuel the darkness even more. I swear upon the honor of Satin that I will serve and forever become the picture of all evil and darkness. I swear upon everything I own to become what I am swearing to be." you finish shakily, since you had no chance to gather air in that speech.

The man sneered and whispered something in a foriegn language that you do not understand. Suddenly, you feel different, like all light and hope had been drained from your body. You felt like no one was to be trusted, like the earth was lightless and darkness mattered the most. You also felt your shapes began to blur, your human hands turn into paws, your mouth elongates into a snout. Your body twisted and strechted until you felt like howling in pain and frustration at it. At last it finished, you were on all fours, you suddenly became more aware of everything around you. The smells and sounds were suddenly put at max, the smell of blood and innocent souls overpowered all other senses in this earth.

The man seemed happy enough with you decision and said, "Now you serve no one but Satin. You deliver the souls of the innocent to him only, and run with the wolves at night." You nod your wolf head and and howl to the darkness, letting it know that you've come home again.

You just reflected back on this memory on the way to Domino City, Japan on a plane. You were moving there with your adopted parents, Cassandra and Carlisle Hunter. Your name was Scarlet Hunter. You thought it fit perfectly because you spent the past ten years hunting down souls for the devil ever since that night. In everyone else's veiw, you were one of the most gorgeous things to ever be created. You had long black hair with deep scarlet hightlights, your skin was dark and smooth, you always wore a black tank top and black tight-fitting jeans, and most of all, your eyes were an unusual shade of honey-comb yellow. Your long, elegant arms traced the outlines of Domino City below. "New city, new people." you thought with a sigh, ever since you were six years old, you've secretly served the devil by collecting souls for him. You were able to change into a wolf and hunt down the innocent and collect their souls. It was not something you enjoyed doing. Since you were now 16 years old, you really didn't like having to collect the souls of your friends or whoever you could get close to. At las the airplane descended and the captain said over the intercome, "Ladies and gentalmen we are now arriving at Domino City."

You went out of the airport with your parents and hailed a taxi to drive you to your new home. It took a while, but you very rarely complained about anything to your parents (Wich was probably the reason they adored you and shower you with lavished gifts.) But finally you reached a large mansion that apperantly was once an abandoned building, with some new furnishings. "You can choose your room now Scarlet." said your dad. You nodded quietly and ran through the door, in wolf speed of course. You found a room on the third and fianl floor of the building. You liked it because it had a place where you could sit and star out the window. You did so and saw that across the street from your house, was a small game shop.

You had already unpacked your belongings with lightning wolf speed and was continuing to stare out the window. You noticed a young boy with scarlet hair and blond bangs walk into the shop. You sensed something different about this boy and wondered if it was your imagination. It probably was, but you were sure you saw another person walk next to him, even though you were posotive he was alone. You shook off the feeling and ran to your dresser. It was late and you had to get your clothes ready for your first day at Domino High School.

You lined up your clothes perfectly and layed down in your bed. You close your eyes slowly and think about your very first day at the school. Your parents said you'd make a lot of friends, but you doubt it. At your old school, almost everyone kept away from you. One, because you ate alot but stayed thin, because you needed to fuel a werewolf matabolism, and two, because whoever hanged around you mysteriously dissapeared. You sighed and fell asleep, and that was when the dreams began.

You dreamed that the boy you were watching was in front of you, with another who looked just like him. They stared at you curiously, the older looking one, the one with the tri colored hair of red, black, and blond seemed the most interested. But, maybe just by a milloliter, the younger one seemed to stare at you with he same amount of interest. "Stay away." you warned them carefully, "You don't know about me." They both looked on curiously and took a step foreward. You couldn't control it any longer, your human features were gone in an instant and you lunged at them. They stared in utter horror as you aimed for their throats and attaked with your glistening fangs.

You wrenched yourself out of the nightmare. Your forehead drenched in sweat. This is why you didn't like sleeping, you had horrible nightmares about victims. So instead you stared out your window at the full moon. This is why you didn't like being a werewolf, you had a reason why you could live, and a reason why you should die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New High School and New Friends

You stare up at the big building that is Domino High. You sigh and try to find someone to help with your classes. Even though you were part wolf, you were hopless when it came to a sense of direction. You see a group of students in the front of the school, three boys and a girl. The girl had brown hair along wth another taller boy, the other boy had blond hair, and the last boy had tri colored hair of red and black with blond bands sticking neatly out. You run over to them with lightning wolf speed and surprise them by saying, "Hi-ya!" They all screamed and jumped, you contained a small burst of laughter. They all try to restart their hearts as you greet them, "Sorry, habit. My name's Scarlet Hunter, I'm a transfer student what's your names?" The girl in front of you is the first to speak, "Hello! My name is Tea Gardner." The blond hair boy spoke next, "Name's Joey Wheeler!" Then the brown haired boy, "Mine's Triston Taylor!" However, the smallest boy with the tri colored hair didn't speak, he just stared at you like he was hit with a cupid arrow.

Joey walked up to him and began waving his hand in his face saying, "Yugi! Earth to Yug! Wake up buddy!" While everyone was trying to snap him out of his trance, you notice an older looking version of Yugi staring at you. He seemed to be more of a spirit to you though. He was staring at you so intensly, you saw completely that he liked you. Alot. You turned back to Yugi and smiled wickedly. Everyone looks at you as you go up to his ear and bark like a wolf pup loudly in it. "Whoa!" he screams as he jumps up about ten feet in the air. Joey laughes and says to you, "One more like that and Yugi's going to go deaf Scarlet!" Suddenly, you remember why you were here, "Ummm, guys?" you inquire at the script which listed all your classes. Tea took it and looked it over. She smiled and said, "All your classes are the same as ours Scarlet! I think we're all going to be good friends." All the boys agreed with her as you thought, 'Friends, something I never had for too long.'

After a little while, the bell rang, which drove you completely insane. "Uggg." you mutter covering your ears, to your sensative wolf like ears, the bell was like fingernails on a chalk board. Joey jumped up and punched the air shouting, "Hooray! Lunchitme!" Tea tisked at him and said, "Joey, all you and Triston think about is your stomachs!" They all run into the cafateria, you following soberly behind like a dog. In the lunch room, even though you were absaloutly ravenous, you refused to eat anything. "I ate a large breakfast." was your excuse, even though it was true. You had over twenty eggs and sixteen panckakes, just enough to fill your wolf metabolism. You watched everyone else eat, feeling like the pitiful omega wolf in the pack. Eventually the day ended and everyone said to you, "See ya tommorw Scarlet!" You nodded in return and you all went your seperat ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions and an Invatation.

Yugi's POV

To you, Scarlet was the most beautiful image couldn't get her picture out of your head. Her long black and red hair, her glistening smile, and her sun kissed skin. You loved her, she was the best. As you replayed her image, someone was shouting at you, "Yugi? Yugi! YUGI!!!!" "Wha!" you jumped up and turned to Yami, the spirit that rested in your Millenium Puzzle. You snapped out of your romance dream and said, "Oh! What is it Yami?" Yami sighed and crossed his arms and said, "You should listen to me more. I said do you like Scarlet?" You blush and say to your friend, "Well, yeah a little. You?" Yami turnes and says, "I have to admit, yes I do, but there's something about her that troubles me." You frown, you don't like it when Yami says something troubles him, it's usually followed with an insidious plot to take over the world. But before you can ask what was wrong, you saw Scarlet Hunter, leaning against a tree next to your gameshop.

Scarlet's POV

You waited for Yugi to spot you next to his house, then you quickly bounded up to him. You saw that spirit again and said to Yugi, "Ok, spill it." Yugi and the spirit looked at you curiously and asked, "What do you mean?" You sigh, point to the spirit and say, "Ok, who is he, why can only you and I see him, and how come he's looking at me like that every time he see's me?" Yugi looked stunned at you, then turned to his spirit and asked, "You can see Yami? But how?" You sigh and say, "Ok, you tell me the answers to my questions, then I'll tell you the answer to yours." Yugi thought for a moment and then agreed.

Yugi began first, "Ok, I put together this item called the Millenium Puzzle, and I discovered an anciet phaorah of Egypt living inside it. Now he share's my body, so I kind of have two souls instead of one. It's complicated, but that's the best way to describe it." Next to him, Yami nodded in agreement, still staring at you with his intense eyes. You growled and said, "But that still doesn't answer my last question. Why on earth does he stare at me like that?! It's

driving me nuts!" You saw Yami pull back as Yugi stared at him and said, "Well, this one's yours Yami." Yami blushed and said, "I-I don't know what your talking about."

You roll your eyes as Yugi says, "Now it's your turn Scarlet, how can you see Yami?" You know it's because you are a servant to the devil that you can see souls, but you thought to yourself, 'He'll have to get to know me a bit better before I tell him that!' So you shake your head and say, "I'll tell you what, since tommorows Saturday how about you and your friends meet me hear and we can have a sleep over at my house." you point across the street to the three story apartment building you live in. He looks at you and says, "But why can't you tell me now?" You wink at him and cross the street, yelling, "You're going to have to know me better if I'm going to tell you! Bring you're friends around noon! I'll be here!" And you dissapeared into your house, leaving to dumbstruck boys in your wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Normal Night for a Devil's Servant

It was almost sunset, a few more minutes and you'd have to go out to do your job. You couldn't stay out to late though, you had a day with new friends tommorow. A voice snaked out in your mind, "Go for the child with the two souls, the second, older one is bound to have much knowledge." You didn't whant the devil to have your friends souls, so you persuaded him as only you could do. "Master," you began to the devil outloud, "I find it wise to wait until the time is right to take the boy with two souls. He knows to much now, allow me to go after him when the time is correct." The devil in your mind thought for a minute and said, "You have served me well the past years, I will trust in your judgement this once. Now go and collect the souls of the innocent for me my slave." The sun has set, now you had to go into action. "I will find you a feast master." you promised, and began to change.

You always felt changing to be the weirdes feeling in all the earth. You could feel your mouth and hands strech and churn. It always hurt no matter how many times you did it. You landed on all fours in your room and your knees slowly dissapeard to become your paws. Your snout appeared with dozens of razor sharp teeth in it. Your senses were greatly inhanced, you could taste the souls of who you would go after, and see the stars even though the light blocked them. You were ready to serve your master now, your wolf body was a deep silver color and your eyes were a deep honey color. The build of your body was twice as big as an Alaskan Timber Wolf and could drive fear even into the deepest of wolf hunters. You decided not to howl, you didn't want to wake anyone up, instead you simply krept out your open window and dissapeared to collect the souls you owed the devil.

You roamed down the street, continously smelling the air until you smell the smell you were looking for. A soul. You krept to a small window, where a man was sleeping silently. You had no problem collecting the souls of strangers, so you got to it. You bit down on his neck gently, and then let go. Out of his neck came a blue light, which formed into a small sphere, a soul. You took it in your mouth and swallow it, then you suddenly saw the sad and horrified face of Yugi in your mind. A surge of guilt spread through you, you shook it out. 'I promise Yugi and his friends I'll never hunt their souls down.' you thought to yourself, and you never broke a promise, not ever. When you told him and his friends tomorrow, it wouldn't matter, they'd run in fear from you anyway, so they would be safe. You would understand if they ran from you screaming, you'd understand if they called you a monster, and you'd be grateful they realized it and left you. You swallowed the soul and ran out in search of more to collect for your master.

At about midnight you finished collecting all the souls you needed, and returned to your house. You looked up to Yugi's home, and decided just to peek. You ran up to the second story and looked in his room, you thought he looked so peacful and cute sleeping. You gulped at what you just thought, cute? You just said cute to Yugi? You couldn't have, but then again, he was adorable, even Yami was cute too. Speaking of him, he was out of his Millenuim Puzzle and looking at Yugi as well. You sighed in relief that he didn't see you, otherwise he'd try to wake Yugi up. So, before Yami saw you, you krept silently off the roof and to your own room, where you'd give the devil your payment.

In your room, you waited for the devil to come. In a crevice in the earth, the red man himself appeared, you bowed as any loyal servant would to her master. (You can picture the devil anyway you like, I can't.) You opened your mouth without a word and let the souls fly out of your body, in which they flew to the devil instead. He smiled and said, "You have served me well over the years, but now you disobey me?" You stare at him flabergasted and growled, "Of course not master." But he hit you and shouted, "Liar! You do not want me to have the souls of that boy, you love him! I've told you before, love only causes pain! If you do not collect that boys souls by midnight tommorrow, I will!" and then your master was gone, leaving you in pain and shock. Your master was going to come after your love, and you couldn't take his soul.

Srry for such a long chapter, there was alot to explain here! You try thinking up this much in one night! (Ok, seriously though, don't)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello good people of the Internet! I have not done this thing before so I have Yami's help up here, I invited him and he agreed happily!

Yami:o.O Invite?! You said that if I didn't do this with you you'd send Scarlet to rip my throat out!

YamiYugi100:Uhhh Hehehe, peanut anyone? *offers a peanut*

Jack Sparrow: My peanut *takes the peanut and eats it*

Yami:0.0 Oh dear.....

YY100:T-T He took my peanut! Why you! *starts fighting with Jack Sparrow*

Yami:-.-()

*Seto Walkes in*

Seto:o.O ummm what's happening here?

*Yami explaines.*

Seto:Oh, I guess we'd better let them talk it out, er fight it out

Yami:Agreed

YY100:DIE EVIL PEANUT STEALER!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Jack Sparrow: I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER! THE PEOPLE OF PEANUT WORLD DEPEND ON ME!

Yami/Seto: T.T That is so wrong

Yami:Anyway, on to the fic!

Chapter 5: Day Out With New Friends

You wake up early, at least eight, you would've slept in, but you had a date with Yugi and his friends. You stop dead at what you just said. "D-date?" you thought outloud to yourself, and shook your head and continued, "N-no! Of course not date! He just has to get to know me better before..." You stopped there, today you didn't want to think about the devil or your powers at all, you just wanted to act like a normal human being. "But I'm far from being one." you sigh to yourself and walk downstairs to eat breakfats.

It was now 11:30 and you were hopping across the streat to see Yugi and Yami there. They didn't see you, you smirked happily and slipped behind them quickly. You came up to them and shouted, "Hi-ya!" "Whoa!" they both jumped and Yami slid back into the Millenium Puzzel, you fell down laughing like a maniac. "You...hahahahaha!...sh-should've...hahahahahha!!...s-s-seen...hahaha!....y-y-your face!" Yami came back out and glared at you with Yugi, however you smile and say, "You wouldn't want to challange me to a glaring contest! I would win!" Yugi sneers and says, "But we've never lost a game before!"

You sigh and shoot him one of your wolf glares, they immedietly jump back. Yugi shutters and says, "S-s-sheash! Y-Y-you wern't kidding about your glare!" You shake your head and say, "You're friends will be here soon right? I was hoping we could go to arcade with them." Yugi nods and says, "Oh! Hear they come now!" Tea, Triston, and Joey were walking toward you, and when they reached you, you told them your plan. They all agreed when Joey said, "But some of the game are totaly tough!" Triston glared at Joey and said, "They're not tough Joey, you're just a really bad player." Joey growled at Triston as Tea intercepted and said, "Break it up you two! I think it's a good idea to go to the arcade. Except Yugi can win all of the games!" You sneer at Yugi and say, "Well then I guess I'll be no match for the King of Games!" (Jack Sparrow:Don't listen to this woman! She's a egotistical peanut eater!/ YY100: DIE!!!/ Jack Sparrow:T.T Eep!)

You went to the arcade with Yugi and his friends, and beet Joey 12 times in a row on a shooting game. Your enhanced senses made it perfectly easy to win as Joey groaned, "No fair! I'm the best at this game!" You run up to Yugi and whisper, "Guess who's the Queen of Games?" Yugi blushes, you giggle to yourself, he's so cute when he's emberassed! You realize what you just thought and shake it from your mind like you'd shake a flea from you scruff. You grab Yugi's hand and drag him over to the air hockey tabel and challange him to play with you. After winning 5 games, you said to Yugi, "Why not just give up and declare me Queen of Games?" Yugi smiled and said, "Only after you win the 7th game I will!" You won twice and he sighed, "You are the undisputed champion of air hockey." You did a small victory dance(Jack Sparrow: Ha! That proves she's a lunatic!/YY100:I---SAID----DIE!!!!!/JS:AAAAAHHHH!!/Yami:*Slaps himself in the face* Oh brother.) and said, "Who whants to challange me at whack a mole?"

A voice behind you says, "I'll take you." You whirl around and all your friends say, "Oh, hey Duke!" Duke looks at you, dumbstruck with love and says, "If I win, will you go out with me?" You had to admit, Duke was cute, but not as cute as Yami or Yugi. You close your eyes, smile, and snarl so only he can hear, "Get lost Devlin, if I win I'm just the champion at that game, nothing else. Keep looking boy." Duke pulled back stunned but still challanged you to the game. Once again, you beat him 6 times in a row, and you smiled. You stick your tounge out and say to your friends, "I'm hungry, whant to go get something to eat? Hey, where's Joey and Triston?" Tea sighed and said, "They left for the pizza place before you even finished 'whant to'."

You laugh and all go to the pizza place, where you find Joey and Triston having a pepperoni eating contest. Joey had scarfed down 3 rolls while Triston was at 2 and a half. However, you joined in and ate 6 rolled before they even got to their 4th. They sighed and said, "This girl can even beat us at eating! We are nothing now!" You laugh and say, "Oh cheer up! You could beet me at a mushroom eating contest! I hate those things!" Yugi and Yami were just watching you, and you winked at both of them. And guess what? Both of them blushed.

~~~*Yugi's POV*~~~

You had to admit, Scarlet was the most extraordinary girl you've ever met. She could kick your butt in almost every game and still be a good sport about it. You had a hunch that both Yami and you liked her. You still wondered how she was able to see Yami, the night before you did some reaserch.

Flashback

You scrolled down on your computer until you found something promising on it. You clicked on it, hoping it would give you a clue to how Scarlet Hunter could see Yami. The scroll read,

_People who have no meaning and don't know what to live for, are often taken by the devil himself. However, there are rare cases in which the devil will make the person a servant to him. The servant will collect souls of the innocent to bring to its master. To do so, it must see souls. The servant often takes the form of a wolf, that's why wolves are feared in many religions. However, if the servant meet someone it imprints on, it will refuse to harm him or her no matter what. If the devil does not like this, he will take the soul of the imprinter himself. This only drives the servant to protect them even more._

You gasp, maybe this was what happened to Scarlet. Then again, it was a silly legend, perhaps its just a special ability that some humans have. But you can't shake the feeling you're right about the werewolf thing.

End Flashbackck

You think maybe she imprinted on you and Yami, and that she loves you both. But you quickly shake the thought out of your head. Whatever it was, she liked you, even you could tell that.

~~~*Your POV*~~~

You think of a reason why you like Yami and Yugi so much while you are chewing on your meat lover's pizza. Maybe it was because of a rare incident you heard of, called imprinting. Perhaps you imprinted on them both and you love them? You shake your head, you couldn't love him, you could've imprited yes, but not love. But everytime you think otherwise, it come's back. 'Oh what the hell.' you thought to yourself, 'I AM in love with Yami and Yugi.'

You sigh and say to your friends, "It's getting late, maybe we can all go to my house now. It's right across the street from Yugi's!" Tea looked at you and said, "That old apartment? That's been there for years! Sure, we'll come, let's go you guys!" She dragged Joey and Triston by their collars while they were still shouting, "Hey wait Tea! We didn't finish our pizza!" You walked next to Yugi, your instincts overpowered you and put an arm over Yugi and pushed him against you. He blushed and actually leaned against you willingly. His skin was cool next to your wolf temperature body. Yugi leaned on you and murmured, "You're really warm." You smile at him and say quietly to yourself, "If only you knew."

YY100/Jack Sparrow: *Still fighting, little anime dust cloud*

Seto: *Sitting on a chair reading a book

Yami: *Walkes in with a soda* They still fighting over the peanut?

Set: Mmmmhmmm

YY100: YES!!! I GOT THE PEANUT!! THE WORLD IS MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Jack Sparrow: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Takels her*

YY100: o.0 ARRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

Yami/Seto: 0____0 oooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaayyyyyyy then

Yami: Who's doing the ending now?

Seto: Rock paper scissors?

Yami: You're on

*Playing*

*Yami wins*

*Playing*

*Yami wins*

Seto: T-T sigh

Yami: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come back to read the next one. Please review.

Seto: While you're at it, might as well vote for who will win, YamiYugi100 or pirate Jack Sparrow.

Yami: Sigh, might as well.

Yami/Seto: See ya!

YY100: MY PEANUT YOU FIEND!! *Brings out a tank*

Jack Sparrow: o-0 Uh-oh

BLAM!! *Cannon fires at Jack Sparrow*

YY100: YESSSSSS!!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!

Jack Sparrow: NO YOU'RE NOT!!

YY100: HE LIVES!!!

*anime dust cloud goes up again*

Yami/Seto: Just vote to see who will win so they can stop this!!


	6. Chapter 6

YY100&Jack Sparrow: *Sitting in chairs glaring at eachother with lightning in eyes*

Yami: *Clears Throat* We have the vote on who will win the peanute war.

YY100&Jack Sparrow: *Eyes light up with excitement*

Seto: And the winner of the war is *Durmroll*

*Drumroll*

*Still Drumroll*

*Still Drumroll*

*Continuing Drumroll*

YY100; ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! *Runs to the drumpeople and destroys all the drums*

Yami: o.O Anywayyyyyyyyyy, the winner is..........YAMIYUGI100!!!!!!!!

YamiYugi100: WHOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack Sparrow: AAAGGGGGCCCCKKKKKKKKK! *Gets pulled away by a cane by the neck*

YY100: Now that I won, on with the fic!

Chapter 6: Sleepover, Confessions, and...A Crush?

You, Tea, Joey, Triston, Yugi, and Yami were all standing in front of the house that you lived in, you sighed and said, "Come on in." You threw open the door and jumped in, all of your friends followed, staring opened mouth at the size of your house. You looked at them clamly as they examined each aspect of your house. They looked at the bright red walls of the long hallway, the thick golden carpet that padded the floor up until the tile floor kitchen, the spiral staircase at the end of the hall that led up to your room, and they looked at your living room with its black leather sofa, crystal coffee table, and flat screne TV. Joey and Triston stared and shouted in unison, "This is awsome!!!"

You smiled, pleased and said, "Let me show you my room, its just up that staircase over there." You walked toward it, everyone following behind you and opened the door. Your room was fairly clean, aside from the mess you called a bookshelf. Your bed was neatly made, your walls were painted a warm yellow color, your TV was turned on to the weather channel since you forgot to turn it off when watching the news the other night, and your friends were enjoying it too. Tea smiled at you with excitment and said, "So, the sleepover shall commence then?" You nodded and said, "First things first, lets play some games!"

Everyone cheered and you grabbed an empty bottle off your shelf. "Ok," you began, "My game is, extreme spin the bottel!" Yugi looked at you and asked, "What's extreme spin the bottle?" You grin and explain to each of them, "You spin the bottle and if it lands on you, you have to do a truth or dare. If you don't do the dare or tell the truth, you have to go in the closet with the person who spun the bottle in the first place. You guys up to it?" Joey nodded immedietly and said to you, "Oh yeah! No games going to scare me!!" Everyone else nodded as well and you spun the bottle hard.

Not to your surprise, it landed on Yugi first. You smiled and he picked, "Truth." You thought a moment and asked, "Do you sleep with a teddy bear?" (Srry! couldn't come up with anything else!) He began blushing and stammered, "O-Of course not!" You barked a wolf laugh that scared the heck out of everyone and said, "You're lying, since you stammered and hesitated!" But all in all, you didn't want to be alone with such a tempting soul in a closet, where no one could see you. Tea, however, thought differently, so she pushed you and Yugi into the large closet you had, of course your rarely hung anythin in there since you had a kingsize dresser with drawres for everything. 'Oh snap...' you thought to yourself as the closet door closed, 'NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!' Yugi began looking at everything but you, you knew he was blushing like crazy, and so were you.

He sighed at last and said, "Ok, I have a question I was meaning to ask you Scarlet." You looked at Yugi with a puppy dog cock and said, "What is it?" He thought some more and said, "Last night I was doing some reaserch on the internet and I found a case where...... ummm....thedevilservantscouldseehumansoulsandIwaswonderingifyouwereonetoo!" the last part came out in such a blur that you were just able to catch it, but you still knew what he ment.

You smiled with satisfaction and said, "Didn't take you too long to figure out what I was, congratulations, you've uncovered the fact that I'm a monster. You are free to run out of here screaming for your life like everyone else in this stupid world does." You waited for him to run, but instead Yugi just looked at you confused and asked, "Why would I run away from you Scarlet?" You stared at him, utterly dumbfounded and stammered confused, "B-bu-but I'm a monster! Everyone who found out had the right mind to stay away from me! You should to! Didn't it say why I was a servant of the devil, didn't it? I hunt souls Yugi, yours is no exception... It's dangerous for me to be around both you and Yami, all of your friends are in danger to and yet you're saying why would you stay away from me?"

You didn't notice until you were finished that Yami had taken Yugi's place as you were ranting on about not being safe enough. You noticed at last and said, "Well, I'm waiting for an answer, from either you or Yugi. Tell me why you can't stay away from me...Tell me..." Yami just stared into your yellow eyes with his deep fushia ones and said simply, "We love you." Your rage turned immedietly into shock as you stammered, "Y-y-y-you l-love me? Both of you l-l-love me?" Yami nodded his head and said, "From the first moment we met you, we just couldn't stay away, even if we tried it would be impossible."

You didn't know what to feel anymore, your body was a mixture of emotions, emotions that you thought were taken away from you ten years ago when you began to serve the devil. You couldn't tell if you were supposed to feel happy, sad, enraged, or tempted, but you blurted out without thinking to yourself, "I love you too!" You covered your mouth at what you just said as Yami just chuckled and said, "So we're on the same page." You shot him a glare and said, "This is no time to be joking Mr. FunnyMan! Now we have to tell the others about this and I'm just not sure I can!" Yami shrugged and said before dashing out of the closet, "Then I will." And then he left you staring in mute horror.

After you both got out, you found Yami explained the whole thing and Joey said, "Well, that changes things, can we ask you some things about it." You just laughed like a hyena for a minute and Triston asked you, "What's wrong?" You just smiled and said, "You're the first people to find out about my secret and you don't even care that I'm a werewolf that hunts down souls and could easily snap your body like a twig. It's all to strange not to laugh at." Tea didn't comply instead she asked, "Do you turn into a monster on a full moon like the stories?"

You barked a laugh and said, "No, I can switch at will, but its better for me at night, no one has the chance to see me." Tea just nodded and Joey continued, "Can you touch silver?" You rolled your eyes this time and answered, "I honestly don't know how humans come up with this, but yes I can touch silver, in fact most of my forks and spoons are siver and bronze." Joey just stared like and idiot as Triston continued this time, "Well, are you the only thing thats real? What about vampires and stuff." You growled at vampires and said, "They exsist to, werewolves and vampires are eternal rivals. Werewovles don't get along with those bloodsuckers." Yugi just nodded and said, "So, how come vampires don't get along with you and you don't get along with them?"

You smiled, ruffled his tri colored hair and said, "I'll tell you when you're a little older. Unil then, let's get some sleep." You noticed the sun had already set, your games had turned into your friend discovering your secret, but you were ok with it. You knew they wouldn't run away from you just because you were different, you would never hurt them no matter what. But, most importantly, you had a love, two actually, Yugi and Yami. They were now the most important things in your life and you would portect them, even if it cost you your own. So Triston fell asleep on your bed, Joey took the couch downstairs, Tea slept in the loft above your bed, and you and Yugi were leaning against the bed. Your arm was around his shoulder and his head was against you, his eyes were closed but you knew he wasn't sleeping, but he was happy nontheless. He felt so cool next to your wolf skin, you knew he was thinking that you felt warm next to smiled as he murmured to you, "So you love us too?" You laugh quietly and say, "Yes small one, I love you both, forever, no matter what."

You kept him in your arms, you could see Yami just leaning on the bed and smiling at both of you. You winked at him and said, "What I said applies to you too." He just chuckled slightly and you kept holding Yugi, oblivious to the fact that the devil was underneath, watching and feeling your every move, your every emotion. You forgot that he was your master, and that he was planning to put an end to your love, to Yugi. Forever.

YY100: That was so scary! I can't believe I wrote it!

Yami: You aren't going to make Yugi die are you?

YY100: :) Now why would I do that? There would be no story if he died now would there?

Yami: I guess not.

Seto: Sooooo, please review if you don't mind.

Yami: Yes, review, OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW RELM!!

YY100: *smaks Yami in the head* Don't be rude Yami!

YY100: But still, review please and I'll give you the next chapter!

EVeryone: So long!


	7. Chapter 7

YamiYugi100: Hello again!! This is one of the last chapters to this fabulous story!

Seto: Yay *Rolls his eyes*

YY100: *glares at him and bares teeth* be quiet rich boy!

Seto: 0_____0 eep.....

Yami: Oh brother

YY100: Now I have an announcment!

Yami+Seto: What is it?

YY100: I will now dress Yami up in this! *holds up a pink prom dress with satin slippers*

Yami: o.0 AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

Seto: *on the ground clutching his sides* hahahahhahahaha! y-y-youre going to make him were that! that's a scream!!!

YY100: And I'm going to make Seto where this *Holds up a purple strapless dress with high heels*

Seto+Yami: *Running away* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

YY100: While I try to catch these guys, keep reading the fic! *Runs after them.*

Chapter 7: Battle with the Devil to the Death

You and Yugi were to the point of relaxation where you are oblivious to the fact of everything else around you and only eachother mattered that moment. But, out of nowhere the ground started to shake, waking all of the people in your room up, except Joey since he was on the couch downstairs. A man, the same man you served came from a steaming hot crevice in the ground, the devil had come to you. This wouldn't be pretty. Yugi huddled closer to you, you could feel the fear that was emmiting off of him. He was scared, scared at something you brought on him, it was your fault he's scared.

The devil sneered at you and said, "I see you did the exact opposite of what I requested from you Scarlet, now which of your friends should pay the price?" You let go of Yugi, got up steadily, and growled a wolf-like growl and said, "If you want them, you'll have to battle me first. You'll have to kill me before you get to them. I WILL NOT let you hurt them devil." The devil cocked his head at you and said, "So, am I no longer your master? Trust me I do this purley to help you serve me. Why without me, you wouldn't be anywere, you wouldn't have anything to live for." You had to admit he was right, ten years ago you didn't have anything to live for. You were lifeless until the devil made you serve him. Nothing was important until the devil came along, that had to count for something right? But you turned toward Yugi, his eyes were wide with fright and confusion. 'No,' you thought as you confronted the devil and said aloud, "I refuse to serve you any longer devil. Go away and don't harm my friends any longer."

The devil laughed at this and said, "See? These people have poisoned your thinking Scarlet. You think that there's no one more important than them? They are your prey Scarlet, you are the wolf in the food chain." You turn to your friends, especially Yugi and Yami, Yugi was scared almost to death while Yami was trying to hide the fact he was utterly terrified. You sigh and smile at the devil and begin, "Don't you see devil? I have a new purpose in life now." He looked at you confused as you continued, "My purpose is not to serve you and steal the souls of other people. I have a new purpose, something that doesn't involve any sacrafice or murder." The devil asked out of pure curiousity, "And what my that be Scarlet?" You transformed into a wolf after that question, glared at him with you peircing yellow eyes, bared your teeth and snarled horribly, "My purpose is to protect the ones I love!"

The devil chuckled lightly and said calmly, "You want to take me on do you? Very well, but don't expect me to go easy on you. You will die today Scarlet, no matter what. But don't worry, your friends will join you, but not until very later." The devil, too, began to transform, his form was a large red wolf with peircing black eyes, about twice the size as you. You didn't let that faze you, the only think you kept in your mind was Yugi and Yami, their scared faces and the anger smoldering within you. For it was anger that made a werewolf all the more powerful. You were preparing for the battel of your life, and you were ready with every muscle in your body. You would protect your loved ones, even if it ment killing yourself in the process.

~~~*Yugi's POV*~~~

Scarlet in her wolf form was utterly terrifying to you. But you were more worried about the devil, who was stronger and about twice the size of her. You wanted to stop her, so she wouldn't get hurt while fighting for you and Yami, but she was determined to protect you two, even at the cost of her life and soul. You didn't whant to watch, but you had no choice, Scarlet's wolf form was very pretty, as you tried to think of something else before the battel. Though big, her silver black fur sparkled and her yellow eyes could see through your soul. But, before you could think of anything else, the two large wolves were locked in battle. Jaw to neck, fang to throat, claw to chest, eye to eye, and they both refused to quit, no matter what.

~~~*Scarlet's POV*~~~

The devil and yourself were locked in battle. His fang against your throat, your jaw sank into his neck, and both your claws attacking viciously for eachother's chest cavity. Tumbling and rolling around, you could only pray that Yugi and the others were out of the way at the time, two wolves and a few humans could not be a good combonation. You suddenly felt a stinning pain in your back and you howled out, the devil had raked his claws across you like a scratching post. You were angry now, your yellow eyes burning with anger and pain. You snarledand bit the devil in the neck, making him cry out in pain this time. He wacked you in the head with his huge claws, causing blood to pour out of it. You shook off the pain and charged at him again, and bit the exposed side of his throat, if you could hold on to this long enough, you would win. But, the devil was two steps ahead of you, he whirled around, causing you to step back and bit your own throat. You couldn't breath, he was choking you, you could feel your blood pouring out of your head and throat. You vision was beggining to blur, but before he killed you, he let go, letting you slump on the ground, utterly exhausted.

The devil laughed in triumph and said, "I guess I'll let you live anyway." After he said this, he whent and stalked off toward your friends, you didn't whant to see it, you tried to get up, but the pain around you made it almost impossible. You couldn't get up, you couldn't protect Yugi or Yami, you failed in your purpose and your friends were to pay the price.

~~~*Yugi's POV*~~~

Scarlet had lost, she was almost dead, she couldn't have lived that battle. And now, without any protection, the devil stalked over to you, carefully, as if to savor the moment of fear. You were soon staring into the eyes of death, the eyes that were the last thing you wanted to see. You wanted to see Scarlet's bright yellow eyes, not the devil's peircing black ones, this couldn't be how it ended. The devil couldn't get his way, and as you thought that, the devil was in wolf form over you, one paw on your chest, slowly, slowly crushing you. The pain was horrible as you yelled out with it. You were waiting, waiting for his paw to at last crush you so you couldn't be in anymore pain. But before that happened, the devils paw lifted off of you with enourmos force, what had made him let go of you? You looked out at what happened and was surprised at what you saw. You didn't have any breath, but you managed to gasp the name of the person who had saved you, "Scarlet."

YY100: *Holding Seto Down* oooooohhhhhh! Scary huh?!

Seto: Get off me you idiot! *Thrashes around while trying to avoid the dress*

Yami: At least she's going after him and not me this time!

YY100: *Smiles devilishly* That's 'cause I already got you Yami!

Yami: Huh? *looks down to find himself wearing a pink dress and slippers* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

YY100: hahahahaha!! Know Seto's left. *tries to put dress on him*

Seto: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Yami: *Runs off stage* UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!

YY100: Anyway, review please!! See ya!


	8. The Final Chapter

Seto: T__T *Seto is wearing the dress and high heels* I'm ruined, at least no one has pictures.

*Snap!*

Seto: o.0

*Snap!*

Seto:ummmm, is that picture taking of me?

YY100: Yep! :)

Seto: 0____________0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

YY100: :) Now to post them online *Gets out the computer & begins typing*

Yami: (At least no pictures of me...)

*Snap!*

*Snap!*

Yami: NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!

YY100: Now to post THESE on the internet *Posts them online*

Seto+Yami: WE'RE RUINED.....

YY100: While I finish ruining these guy's lives, on with the fic!

Chapter 8: Savior at a Sacrafice

_Recap...._

_~~~*Yugi's POV*~~~_

_You waited for the devil to kill you, and get it over with. But, before he could deliver the final blow on you something stopped him and made him get off you. You looked out to see what it might be, you where shoked and out of breath as you whispered the name of your savior, "Scarlet."_

************

~~~*Scarlet POV*~~~

You couldn't let Yugi be killed, he was the only one you truly loved with all your hear. Him and Yami both. You summoned the last bit of strenth and threw yourself at the devil and bit into his neck as hard as you can, sending a gushing river of blood. You changed into human form and grabbed a cross from around your neck and pressed it against the devil's heart. He screamed in pain and slowly died, until his heart beat no more. But, Yugi was still horribly hurt, actually he was dying. The blow the devil sent down on his chest was killing his soul, you couldn't stand that. You knew he wouldn't survive, his soul would be gone, but if another soul was to help nourish it, it would mend. Scarlet sighed and said, "Yugi, I don't have much strength left, but I can mend your soul, by giving up mind." His eyes widened and he yelled, "N-no Scarlet y-you can't d-d-do it. Th-th-that means you'll die!"

You knew what would happend, without your wolf powers anymore, since who gave them to you was dead, you couldn't mend your own soul anymore. You siged and held him in your arms carefully, Yami was next to him concern for his Hikari poured onto his face. You sighed and said, "I know I'll die Yugi, but I was meant to die a long time ago." You leaned in on him and pressed your lips against his. His eyes were wide as you embraced him more and then let go. You smiled and whispered, "I love you both, and I always will. I won't be gone, I'll always watch over you my love, never forget that." You kissed him again and then looked into his eyes, your sould came from your eyes and went into Yugi's body, helping his own soul to mend itself. He tried to look away, but you held him firmly in place, "N-no." whispherd in horror, you knew he didn't want you to die, but you really didn't have any choice. "Like I said my love," you began as the last of your soul went into Yugi, "I'll always be here, as a shoulder to cry on. You're my loved one, my only love, forever."

You felt your body grow week and you layed against the bed out of exhaustion. You closed your eyes and whispered a poem, your last word to the world, forever.

Until the stars have blinked their last,

Wherever on this earth you walk.

I will be there, to excite and inspire

My loved one, my one dark fire.

And your eyes closed at last, to go into the world of eternal rest. To watch over your Yugi and Yami, forever. You kenw you would never leave them, not even if you tried, you would always watch over, your true love. You whispered one last goodbye to the crying Yugi and the destressed Yami, and closed your eyes, this time, forever.

~~~*Yugi's POV*~~~

After she gave you her soul, her breathing slowed down, until she uttered her last goodbye and stopped moving, going cold. Her heart seaced to beat, her last words to you were she would always watch you, no matter what. She closed her eyes forever, she wouldn't wake up, but nontheless you shouted, "Scarlet! Scarlet wake up! Please....wake up.....please." But she was gone, she gave up her life, her soul to save you, to protect the one she loved from the person she vowed to serve.

4 days later

You looked at the graveston marked, _Scarlet Hunter,_ and put a small rose down on it. You missed Scarlet, she loved you and you loved her, and so did Yami. "You miss her too Hikari?" Asked the spirit of the Millenium Puzzel sadly to you. You sighed and nodded, "Yes Yami, I miss her with all my heart." But then the wind whirled around them as if it was laughing and said, "But I told you, I'm never gone." You looked around and asked Yami, "Was that my imagination?" Yami chuckled and said, "No Yugi, that wasn't your imagination, Scarlet is apparently watching over us now. And she wouldn't have it any other way." Yugi felt something go around him and hug him tightly, he knew it must be Scarlet, he smiled and whispered, "You'll be in my heart Scarlet, always, no matter what." The wind liked that and whistled a goodbye and blew away. You weren't sure, but you could feel the wind kiss you lightly on the cheek, and you smiled lightly. Scarlet wasn't gone, she was just invisible, waiting for you somewhere. And you promised silently to yourself you'd find her, for it said on her gravestone.

_Scarlet Hunter,_

_A true friend, a loved one, an eternal friend._

_She'll always wait for the one she loved,_

_And she'll guard the one she cares about forever._

_Until the stars have blinked their last,_

_Wherever on this earth you walk,_

_I will be there, to excite and inspire,_

_My loved one, my one dark fire._

_The End_


End file.
